


What We Make Of Our Dreams

by TheHopelessAuthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Voltron Week 2016, Weird Plot Shit, idfk, what is this, why does this happen when i try to make fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopelessAuthor/pseuds/TheHopelessAuthor
Summary: “Hey, Keith?” “Yeah, what is it Lance”. “What if- what if I said something. Something crazy, like, batshit-crazy. Would you… believe me?” “...Depends on your definition of batshit-crazy”. Lance starts to have strange, realistic dreams that he isn’t really sure how to approach. They’re vivid, and almost frightening in their accurate nature. Then they start to act like puzzle pieces, each one fitting with another. But when he thinks he can finally make sense of the dreams, it doesn’t make sense at all. Are they… are they in the wrong Universe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk what this is, but some super freaky shit is planned, so if you like crazy plots and freaky shit, this is for you :')

Today. What was today. He couldn’t remember. He just knew today was today. Wow, that was too transcending for an early morning Lance. He hopped out of the shower, not remembering getting out of bed. He dried off and got dressed, searching for the time from his bedside clock. It read 9:43 AM, the most accurate Earth time they would get based on Pidge’s ingenious programing. He walked down the halls, trying to remember what it was he was going to do this morning. Oh, right, eat. He put a spoonful of goo in his mouth, once again confused about the significant time gap.

 

“Good morning” Shiro said as he walked into the room. Everyone was now present in the cafeteria, except for… for… What was his name? It was on the tip of his tongue. Now that he thought of it, who walked into the room again? He forgot his name too. Damn, he couldn’t think of anyone’s name besides his own. What the hell?

 

Lance woke up with a shock, breathing heavily. _That was a dream?_ It had felt so real, it was weird to think that he had just awoken from a dream. He scratched his head, confused on how he was still able to even remember the weird dream.

 

Lance then got up, thinking there was no use in sitting around contemplating. He hopped in the shower, taking a quickie instead of his usual beauty wash. As he was drying off, he glanced over in the direction of the clock — except that, the clock wasn’t there. _Oh wait, I don’t have a clock_ he thought to himself. Feeling a little disorientated, Lance checked the clock on his phone, still working all this way from Earth. Surprisingly not surprised, the clock read 9:43 AM. _This...this is not normal._

 

The rest of his day went on rather normally, compared to his confounding morning. He had breakfast with his crew, joked around a bit, made Allura give him her best ‘disapproving mother’ stare, bickered with Keith, then made fun of Keith, then told Keith a joke he didn’t understand, then laughed so hard at his confusion he almost pissed himself. They did some routine simulation drills, and to say the least, Lance had pretty much forgotten about his strange dream.

 

By the time Lance was getting into bed, slipping on his eye-mask, he _had_ actually forgotten his dream, still stuck on thinking how funny it was to see Hunk try to maintain stability in the anti-gravity-simulation-thingy they did today. And with that thought in mind, he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 

Lance woke up to the blaring alarm of the castle security system. He rushed out of bed, and sprinted out into the main hallway, not remembering putting his Paladin uniform on. He reached the observatory deck to see that, in fact, no one was there. Was he early because he magically got his uniform on at lightspeed? That didn’t seem right. _I’m usually the last one here. Where’s Mr. Perfect and gang at?_

 

The alarms were still blaring, but Lance suddenly lost interest in that when a large screen in the front of the deck showed a planet he thought he’d never see again: Earth. Lance could feel himself get sentimental. He thought he'd never see Earth ever again, or at least, not in a long while.  _What the hell?! What’s going on here?_ And that’s when he remembered the dream he had the night before, the strangely realistic dream.

 

As soon as he thought of the dream, he noticed something was missing from the observatory deck (besides all of the other Paladins like, where the heck are they?). He noticed that the main control panel, the one Allura uses to control the ship, was missing. As soon as he noticed this, the screen started to flicker until the image of Earth vanished completely.

 

Lance woke up, heavy breaths filling the dark room. A cold sweat had taken over his skin, and he felt oddly out of place, like he had an out-of-body experience for a long time and then suddenly got sucked back into his own body. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he checked his phone clock, the time reading 3:07 AM. _Damn, it’s too early for this shit,_ he thought miserably. That dream was even weirder than the last one. _What’s...what’s going on here?_

 

❂

 

His bizarre, almost disturbing dreams, kept coming. They were practically expected now, except for the nasty side effects of insomnia and drowsiness. It was almost impossible to pull himself through the day now, barely able to keep his eyes open. Of course, everyone was starting to notice this.

 

“Lance, are you sleeping alright?” Shiro asked, concerned. And of course, Lance was just going to brush it off even though he was obviously _not_ okay.

 

“Of course, I slept like a baby” Lance arched his back and stretched to hide his expression, knowing the lie was poorly constructed and they’d see right through him. And, of course, Mullet Man would be the first to point out the obvious.

 

“That’s bullshit” said Keith matter-of-factly. _Whoo, good job Captain Obvious, you saw through my poorly crafted lie, have a gold star._ Instead, what he said was “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about Mullet, I’m feeling rejuvenated”. Before any of them could question him further however, Lance got up from the table they were all eating breakfast at and excused himself with a “I’m gonna go tune up Blue”, and walked off in the direction of the hangars, a wave flying over his shoulder at Shiro's protests.

 

Even though everyone knew something was up, it didn’t mean Lance was about to tell them it was just some stupid dreams that scared the crap out of him even if nothing really happens in them. He’d have to keep this charade up longer if he didn’t want to worry anyone. And he didn’t want to worry anyone. So, he’d just have to fake it ‘till he made it.

 

❂

 

It was a month of the strange dreams before they started changing. Lance woke up, well, theoretically, he did. He could tell when he was dreaming now, little pieces missing from the real world or added things that were never there in reality. But this dream was different. The details were messier, like whoever was in charge in making the dream was rushed and didn’t tak time for fine details. And, one more major thing. Where the ‘normal’ sliding, alien tech door should be stood an ordinary wooden door, one that looked an awful lot like the one back in his room back on Earth. Out of curiosity, he grabbed the door’s metal handle and slowly opened it, revealing his Earthian room. _This is just a dream this is just a dream_ he chanted to himself. Once he stepped through the door, he was in the hallway of the Altean ship. He turned around to find that now on the other side of the door stood his old room. He squinted, and was about to step through again when something crunched underneath his foot. He stopped, bent down and picked up a crushed fortune cookie. Once again curious, he opened the packaging and read the small fortune inside. It read “You do not belong here”. _That’s creepy._

 

A jolt and he was awake, but this time not by just waking up randomly. Keith stood above him, holding onto his shoulders with a death grip. “Whooa, buddy! Chillax, you’re crushing my shoulder there” he offered a nervous chuckle. Keith’s grip tightened. “Ha, okaaayy, um, could you, um, explain why you’re in my room?”

 

“...We don’t belong here” is all Keith offered in a disturbing monotone tone.  A chill went down his spine.

 

And then he was awake, for real this time. His heart was hammering in his chest, and a sheen of sweat covered his body. _That was_ very _creepy…_ His so called “normal” dreams weren’t sane in a long shot, but this was a whole new level of creep. And why was Keith in it? None of it made sense, especially the creepy message. _I don’t know what the fuck is happening, but...I want to understand._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's deep. Rip Lance 2k16
> 
> ft. gay space kids confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Mijo": son  
> "Dónde has estado?": Where have you been?  
> "Lo siento mamá": I'm sorry mom  
> "Tu madre estaba preocupada!" You had your mother worried!  
> "Hay comida": There's food

After the latest dream, dubbed ‘Creepy Keith Dream’ (Lance was trying to figure out a new name for it), he didn’t have any dreams during his slumber. Lance woke up the day after the previous, thinking he was in another creepy-realistic dream. He poked Hunk in the face, making sure nothing happened, and only got a “Lance what the hell? Did you inhale your beauty products again?” _That only happened once damnit._

 

He then stared Keith down as soon as walked into the room, making eye contact all the while. Keith just tried to ignore his stares, looking over hurriedly here and there with a weirded out expression. Lance finally gave up his awkward one-sided staring competition in favor for wondering _Why the hell didn’t I have a dream last night?_ Did they stop? Were they just some weird episodes happening from being stuck in space? Lance concluded that that must be the case, and decided to stop thinking about it.

 

(Even if something in his head told him that there was something deeper).

  


❂

  


A week passes without any dreams, and Lance is back to his daily routine before his impromptu insomnia. He gets a full night of rest, and he’s back to his normal, dramatic pun-y self. Shiro stops giving him his ‘worried dad’ glances, Hunk and Pidge stop pretending that everything is okay and start believing it, and Keith is just Keith (although Keith doesn’t stop giving Lance worried glances that he never noticed). And so, everything is dubbed ‘fine’, or as fine can be out in space.

 

Until a week later, when Lance is snuggling up into bed. Dressed in his sleepwear and sleep mask, Lance is ready for another night dreamless. But instead, he wakes up to a beach. Lance’s first reaction is to pretend everything is fine, and that this is just a normal dream. The ones that everyone is supposed to get. So he starts paying attention to details.

 

He recognizes this beach. It’s Varadero beach, a place he visited many times in his childhood. It’s beautiful, and it looks just like he remembered it: white sand, lush palms and turquoise water lapping away at the sand. To his left he can see a group of people set up on the beach, decked out in umbrellas and beach towels with children splashing in the waves. He walks towards them, not sure of what he’s doing. As he comes closer, he starts to recognize these people. He see’s his uncle and aunt huddled under one of the umbrellas, his older sister fanning herself on a beach towel. He looks out to the water to see his nephew playing with his youngest sister and brother, splashing salty water at each other, his eldest brother watching them play from the beach.

 

Warmth fills Lance’s belly, seeing his family happy and having fun. This all seemed so familiar, so homey and it made Lance teary eyed. “Lance!” He suddenly heard his mother’s call, He turned away from where he was looking at the water to see his mom rushing towards him. “ _Lance, mijo, dónde has estado_ ?” His mother asked worriedly, looking over him as though he had been kidnapped and beaten. Although he suddenly had the urge to breakdown and cry, he responded “ _Lo siento mamá_ ”. He didn’t plan on saying that. _Huh._ He suddenly felt like he was on autopilot.

 

“ _Tu madre estaba preocupada!_ ” She grabbed his ear and gave it a little tug, something she’d always done when he was in trouble. “Don’t run off again, you hear? I was worried you were kidnapped or worse, _mijo_ ” She sighed, seemingly done reprimanding him. “Come, _hay comida_ ”. She walked towards where most everyone else was at, under the umbrellas. But even though Lance’s feet felt like lead, he still managed to follow his mother. And that’s when it hit him: this was a memory. That’s why he couldn't control his actions and why was saying things he didn’t plan to.

 

He turned to look back over where his nephew and siblings were playing in the water only to find that they weren't there anymore. In their place was an empty beach, filled with cloudy skies. Frightened, Lance turned back to where his mother and other family were only to see in their place was also barren beach. Lance was beginning to panic; where did everyone go? Miles and miles of endless beach surrounded him in both directions, and the oppressing overcast hung overhead. “No,” Lance mumbled, panic crawling up his throat. There was nothing in all directions but still he felt like he was in danger. “This can’t be… I thought the dreams stopped” Lance spun in circles, looking around him for a sign that this was still a memory. That he wasn’t having one of those dreaded dreams.

 

He stopped spinning when he saw something lying in the sand a little ways off. Lance started running, more like a zombie than a human, until he got close enough to tell exactly what it was. It wasn’t an it. It was a person. His _mother._ He stopped dead, a cold splash washing over his whole body.

 

He fell to his knees, the sand below breaking his fall. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He was so _confused_. He didn’t understand the fear that had consumed him. He hadn’t even even looked at his mother and he still felt terrified. Grudgingly, he forced himself to crawl over to her, fearing what he’d see. When he finally saw her face, crimson was pooling in the sand from a trail from her mouth. Her eyes had taken on a milky sheen, open and staring at nothing in the distance. His hands flew to his mouth, a choked sob escaping his mouth. _What the hell is happening to me?!_ He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. He turned around, not able to look at his dead mother’s body. He dug his hands into the sand, needing some grounding. He felt like the world was spinning too fast, like gravity was pulling him to the ground. He felt something in the sand. Through his panicked haze, he grabbed the object with shaky fingers. It was a fortune cookie. He stared at it, blinking owlishly at it. He could feel bile rising up in his throat. Sickened, he opened the package. It read: “You do not belong here”. Lance really did feel the need to throw up this time. This wasn’t a dream anymore, this was a _nightmare._

 

Lance screamed, grabbed bunches of sand in his palms and threw it, tears running down his face. “What kind of sick game is this!?” He screamed. He smacked his hands into the sand, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He screamed at nothing, fisting his hands into the sand as sobs racked his body. “Why is this happening?!” He wanted this to end, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Lance woke up with a strangled scream rising out of his throat. A hand then clamped down on his mouth, gently. “Shh” he heard someone whisper. “You’re okay, you’re awake”. Lance sobbed, clutching onto whoever it was that was helping him. The person hesitated, then wrapped their arms around Lance in efforts to calm him down. Lance stayed like that, crying forever it seemed, until he felt he could calm down. He was so tired, but he was too scared to sleep. The kind soul was that was helping him started rubbing circles into his back, still mumbling reassurances. Lance felt comforted, and could feel his crying subside to soft sniffles. Tiredness was starting to take hold of him as he looked up to see who was helping him. He was surprised (as surprised as he could be being bone tired) when it was Keith looking down at him. He was going to ask something along the lines of ‘What the hell?’ or ‘You actually give a shit?, but Keith beat him to it. “Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep” he said, with a little bit of that gentleness still there. Lance complied, if only because he felt ready to pass out, and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

  
  


❂

  


Lance woke up to tiredness and a raw throat. And a piercing headache. Lance groaned, and rolled over on his bed, just wanting to go back to sleep when he saw a figure sitting next to his bed. He shot straight up. Sitting in a chair that he hadn’t ever seen in his room before, was Keith. And then memories of his dream, his _nightmare_ , hit him hard. And then he remembered Keith helping him and comforting him, which was so un-Keith like. And he was suddenly drowned in mixed emotions of confusion, helplessness and frustration. But the most prominent one was embarrassment. He had cried, no, _bawled_ his eyes out, in front of Keith of all people. But instead of taunting him, Keith held out a glass of water to him. “Here” he said. “You’re probably dehydrated”. Lance, still embarrassed, took the water gratefully. He downed it, and gave it back to Keith who was reaching for it once he finished.

 

Lance had about a million questions swimming around in his head. Things like “Hey Keith, how did you get into my room?” or “Hey Keith, how did you know I was having the worst nightmare of my life?” or “Hey Keith, why did you help me?”. He asked none of those thing, and instead said “You didn’t have to help” which was probably not the best response to someone who helped you through your nightmares. Keith gave him a small huff and small glare to go with it (which was pretty nice considering this is Keith we’re talking about here). “Of course I did, dumbass, you were throwing a fit” he said, obviously uncomfortable. Which, Lance hadn’t noticed before now, but Keith looked out of sorts. He looked as embarrassed as Lance felt, and shifted uncomfortably in the space alien chair that Lance is still trying to figure out where it came from.

 

Oddly enough, Lance felt more comfortable knowing he wasn’t the only one embarrassed with this situation. So he decided to ask another question. “Hey, Keith?” Keith looked up from where he was staring at some point on the floor. “What?” he responded grumpily. Lance fake coughed, trying to steel his sudden nerves. “How did you know, that I was having a nightmare?” Keith looked perplexed, and Lance assumed he didn’t understand the question, so he restated. “I mean, uh, how did you know to come get me?” Keith still looked baffled, so Lance just guessed it wasn’t the question that confused him so much as how to answer it. Keith furrowed his brow. Stared at the ground before he said “I don’t know really. I kinda just, felt a pull. Like something on the ship wasn’t right. I thought it was Red at first, calling to me. But” he paused, and looked up at Lance. “The pull led me to your room”. Lance stared, trying to figure out a logical explanation for this. Keith continued, “I was going to leave, thinking it was just something with the ship, but then I heard a noise come from your room”. At this, Keith turned away, so Lance couldn’t see his face. “I didn’t know what it was, and I didn’t want to intrude. But you sounded like you were, well, crying, so I thought I’d check to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid. And that’s when I saw-” He hesitated, then continued again. “I figured you were having a pretty nasty nightmare, so I woke you up. And that was that” He finished and turned back to Lance, his face contorted in an expression he didn’t recognize on Keith’s face. Before he could question him further, Keith stood up abruptly, making a beeline for the door. “Keith?” Lance asked before Keith could make it out of the door. Keith paused. He looked like he wanted to say something more to add to the conversation, but all he said was “You should rest” before hurrying out the door.

 

Lance stared at the door in confusion, then the unfamiliar chair. Lance tried to wrap his mind around what had happened, but all he could think about was Keith’s soothing voice in his ear.

  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the positive response! I appreciate it, especially because this is just some random crap a spewed up
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta; comment if interested.


End file.
